


Hold You Close

by oneofthreenerds



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, PTX Summer Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofthreenerds/pseuds/oneofthreenerds
Summary: “Mitchyyyyyyyyy. Come cuddle meeeeeeee,” Scott whined from where he was lying on the couch. Mitch was sitting all the way on the other side of the room, scrolling through twitter, way too far away for Scott’s liking. There was an entire Nicole between them and that just wouldn’t do.





	Hold You Close

**Author's Note:**

> This is called Sophie had a complete and utter meltdown over a pic the boys posted during summer tour and had to write about it. And eventually posted it a million years later. Enjoy!

“Mitchyyyyyyyyy. Come cuddle meeeeeeee,” Scott whined from where he was lying on the couch. Mitch was sitting all the way on the other side of the room, scrolling through twitter, way too far away for Scott’s liking. There was an entire Nicole between them and that just wouldn’t do.

“I just got comfy. No.”

“But babe, I miss you.”

“Bitch, I’m literally across the room from you,” Mitch finally looked up from his phone, just in time to see Scott’s pout deepen.

“But you’re not in my arms!”

“Oh my god, Scott. Chill.”

~

After half an hour, Mitch was forced to get up to save his dying phone. As soon as he moved, he saw Scott’s eyes flick up to him, tracking his movement. He crossed the room, leaving a wide berth around Scott. 

“Now you’re avoiding me!” Scott pouted again, trying to make his eyes as wide and pitiful as he could. “Please come cuddle?”

“Honey, just let me plug in my phone,” Mitch sighed. After setting his phone to charge, he turned back around to face Scott. Scott was still pouting, hands lying limply next to him on the couch. At Mitch’s glace, Scott raised his arms, fingers reaching for Mitch. 

Mitch rolled his eyes but made his way over to the couch, standing over Scott. “If you want me on there with you, you’re gonna have to make room.”

“On top of me, Mitchy.”

“I’m gonna crush you!”

“Nuh uh. You weigh like one pound. Wanna hold you.”

Mitch looked down at Scott for a little longer, before sighing and settling down with Scott. He ended up lying mostly on top of Scott, his head pillowed on Scott’s chest and one arm thrown across Scott’s waist. Scott’s arms came up around Mitch’s torso, pulling him more securely against him. 

Mitch tucked his face into Scott’s neck, nuzzling slightly. 

“Wait. I wanna take a picture.” Scott shifted, searching for the phone he had dropped somewhere on the couch.

Mitch groaned slightly. “I just got comfortable. Can’t it wait?”

“But Mitchy. I wanna take a picture! You look so good today. We can’t let it go to waste.”

Mitch sighed, but propped himself up on one arm, drawing his other arm back to his side. Scott opened Instagram, raising his arm. He snapped a quick picture, drawing his phone back to caption it.

“No. I look horrible. Take it again.” 

Scott obediently deleted the snap, raising his arm to try again. He waited for Mitch to pose and took the picture. “Is this acceptable?”

“It’ll have to do,” Mitch settled back down on Scott’s chest. Scott lifted his arms above Mitch’s head, tapping at his phone. 

“Alright. I posted it. And that’s a lie. You always look good.” Scott dropped the phone on the couch next to him. 

He wrapped his arms back around Mitch, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Mitch lifted his head slightly to respond with a kiss to Scott’s chest.

“The kids are going to freak out, aren’t they?” Mitch slid his fingers under the hem of Scott’s shirt, gently stroking the soft skin he found there.

“Let them freak out. I don’t care.”

“Don’t say that. What if they react badly?”

 

“They won’t. You know how they are, baby. They love it when we interact, as if we don’t spend every waking moment with each other.”

“I guess,” Mitch adjusted his head on Scott’s chest, resting his ear over Scott’s heart. 

“It’ll be alright, Mitchy. Nap now.” Scott pressed another kiss on Mitch’s forehead. 

Mitch placed one last kiss on Scott’s heart, settling down. They had some time before the show and Nicole or Esther would definitely come wake them up with time for hair and makeup. They could relax. Mitch melted into Scott, his breath syncing with Scott’s, and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
